Une dernière histoire
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Défi n 25 du Poney Fringant : entre la bataille du Pelennor et la Porte Noire. Encore une chouette façon de me pencher sur une scène qui me tient à coeur, avec Eomer et Eowyn en guest stars.


**Poney dixit : « un texte sur le passage entre la bataille du Pelennor et la Porte Noire tu écriras ». Et pas seulement un texte : un défi, quelque chose de grand, de beau, d'émouvant, de drôle, de fou ... Facile !**

**Ou pas.**

**Mais en ce dimanche soir déprimant (comme tous les dimanche soirs), il me faut quelque chose pour me remotiver alors c'est parti : ce soir, on lance le défi !**

**Et je tiens à remercier le Poney de me sortir de ma torpitude.**

Une dernière histoire

Je voudrais vous raconter une histoire. Elle sera la dernière ; déjà, les ténèbres m'envahissent. Mais cela n'a rien de grave : je les accueille avec gratitude. Cela sera un soulagement que d'abandonner mon corps rompu, et ma chère épouse m'attend de l'autre côté. Non, rien de grave, vraiment.

Cependant, il me reste encore à vous raconter cette histoire.

Je gisais, brisé, sur le champ du Pelennor. La cité blanche dont on m'avait tant chanté les beautés étendait sur moi son ombre, et la Mort sa main glacée. Tout était calme. Avions-nous remporté la bataille ? Je l'ignorais, et cette incertitude seule me retenait encore sur cette Terre de douleurs.

Engel avait été mon nom, au temps où cela importait encore. J'avais bien des trésors en ce temps-là : j'avais une ferme avec deux chevaux, et ma femme bien-aimée m'avait donné nombre de fils. Tous étaient blonds, comme elle, comme moi. La vie était simple et parfois rude, mais chaque soir mes enfants jouaient devant l'âtre et me réchauffaient le cœur.

Je m'égare. Revenons à ma mort – et à mon histoire.

Je passais donc de vie à trépas sur le champ du Pelennor quand j'ai entendu un cri. Que dis-je, un cri ? Une terrible plainte, le hurlement fou d'une bête blessée ; un cri à vous tordre les entrailles de peine et de douleur, un cri à réveiller les morts.

Le cri d'Eomer de Rohan.

Eomer nous avait emmenés avec lui au combat, jusque dans les griffes noires de la Mort, sans jamais rien redouter. D'un seul coup de sa lance, je l'avais vu abattre l'un des Haradrim et l'Oliphant qui le portait, sans que sa main puissante ne tremble un seul instant. Une fois la victoire remportée sur le champ de bataille, Eomer avait été désigné par le roi Théoden comme son héritier ; il avait été nommé roi du Rohan au milieu des cadavres et des ruines encore fumantes de Minas Tirith.

Lui qui était jeune, roi, ardent et féroce, il pleurait à présent. Car sur ce champ de bataille et de gloire, il avait trouvé le corps sa sœur.

Eowyn, Dame du Rohan ; belle et froide fille de rois aux cheveux d'or. Sa seule famille et le seul être sur Terre qu'il aimât vraiment, avec toute la tendresse qu'un frère peut avoir – même un roi du Rohan. Si Eomer n'avait jamais rien redouté pour lui-même, il avait toujours tout mis en œuvre pour protéger sa sœur. Il lui avait appris à se défendre et, mieux encore, lui avait fait promettre de rester à l'abri. Mais Eowyn, Dame du Rohan, n'avait pas obéi.

Et le cri d'Eomer, c'était celui d'un enfant qui revivait son plus terrible cauchemar. L'entendre m'a terrifié. Comment un être pouvait-il survivre à une telle douleur ? Comment un cœur pouvait-il endurer tant de peine, et battre encore ? Avec sa sœur, Eomer perdait la seule chose au monde qu'il n'aurait jamais pu sacrifier ; oui, la seule pour qui il aurait mille fois donné sa vie en riant. Mais tout comme moi-même, Eowyn gisait à présent sans connaissance sur les Champs du Pelennor. Et son frère, en proie au plus indicible désespoir, hurlait à s'en déchirer la gorge.

Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, à présent. Je sens mon esprit s'en aller et rejoindre la demeure de mes ancêtres dans la paix. Enfin.

Je vois aussi des choses curieuses. Des images, des souvenirs, des visions. Des choses passées, des choses présentes, et d'autres qui ne sont pas encore advenues. C'est très étrange.

Une grande lumière se fait dans mon esprit, comme un appel chaleureux ; et au-delà du désespoir et de la terreur qui règnent encore sur le Pelennor, j'entrevois un avenir plein de bonheur. Je voudrais – presque – vivre encore et me relever soudain, marcher vers le roi Eomer, et lui décrire ma vision. Je voudrais lui dire que ce qu'il craint tant lui a été épargné.

Sa sœur n'est pas passée de l'autre côté. Elle guérira, elle vivra, elle sera heureuse. Elle épousera un homme de bien et trouvera enfin la sérénité dans un monde en paix. Lui-même, Eomer du Rohan, sera un grand roi, l'un des plus grands rois des Hommes. Rien n'est perdu, bien au contraire. Tous deux auront une grande et noble descendance.

Je voudrais vraiment le lui dire, mettre fin aux cris déchirants de ce cœur tant meurtri !

Mais bah, je ne voudrais pas lui gâcher la surprise.


End file.
